


Birthday Card

by RebaK1tten



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Everyone's alive, First Date, M/M, Misunderstandings, Peter's been pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 00:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: Peter's birthday card for Stiles is misunderstood. The pack is as supportive as expected.





	Birthday Card

 

Stiles enters the loft and throws a pretty pink envelope down on the coffee table. “Oh my god, you are such an asshole!” Everyone holds their breath until Stiles points to Peter and says, “You. You are a giant dick. And do not take that as a compliment.”

For a half-second Peter’s eyes go wide as he looks at the envelope before he’s back to his normal non-involved, nothing-bothers-me look.

“Well, yeah, he’s an asshole, don’t pretend this is news,” Erica says, as she relaxes against Boyd’s chest. “What’s your problem, Bambi?”

“That,” he says, pointing at the envelope on the table. “It’s my birthday, my 21st birthday and instead of getting me nothing, which I expected, or you know, something nice, he gets me this dickish card that says, like ‘Happy 21st, Precious, now I can take you on the date you deserve.’ And then he signs it Sincerely, Peter.”

There’s a few glances at Peter, who remains stoic, just an eyebrow slightly raised waiting for what’s next.

Allison reaches for the envelope and quickly reads the card. She smirks at Peter and says, “Stiles, this doesn’t say ‘Sincerely, Peter.’ It says ‘I’m sincere, Peter.’ Which is a totally different meaning.”

Stiles waves that away with his hand. “It’s the same thing. It’s him knowing that I broke up with my ex a couple of month ago and now I’m alone on my 21st birthday and he’s just rubbing it in. And do you know why? I’ll tell you why. Because he’s an asshole.”

Derek looks at Peter and gives an almost subtle sniff to the air. “I doubt even he’s that much of an asshole. Psychotic murderer, but not so petty as to mock you on your birthday.”

“Well, I have an appointment for my nails,” Lydia says and pulls Allison up from her seat. “I think you do, too.”

“I have to do the thing,” Derek says, because he’s clever that way. “Come on, let’s go. Erica?”

Boyd stands and Erica does as well. “Yeah, we’re going. Later. Happy birthday, Stiles.”

“Am I going?” Isaac asks the room. “Maybe I need a pedicure?”

“You do,” Allison says, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the door. “My treat.”

“I kinda want to stay and hear this,” he says, looking back over his shoulder at the only two remaining pack members in the room.

“No, you don’t,” Derek orders and shoves everyone out the door, sliding it shut behind him.

“What the fuck was that?” Stiles asks, looking back and forth from Peter to the empty seats to the shut door. “Talk about being abandoned.” He snorts and says, “Thrown to the wolves. Anyway, what’s with the card, and why do you _have_ to poke at the scab? All. The. Time?”

Peter sits for a moment studying the twitching boy – young man – in front of him. “I’m sorry you took it that way, I certainly didn’t mean to cause you a moment of pain.”

“You didn’t mean… what did you mean, how should I take that?” Stiles asks, looking at the wolf and his sincere expression. “Oh…..”

Peter sighs and smiles, raising his eyebrows, saying nothing.

“Really? You really mean…” He pulls the envelope towards him and re-reads the card. “It’s nice, you know? There’s a picture of a wine glass on the card, ‘cause I’m 21. And… do you want to take me out on a date? Like a date-date?”

“I did,” Peter says, and sighs again. “But if you think I’m an asshole and this is a horrible idea…”

Stiles moves and sits next to Peter on the stairs, Peter’s normal perch. It’s crowded and they’re thigh to thigh, but maybe that’s not a bad thing. “No! No, it’s a great idea, I just thought you were fucking with me!”

“I’m tempted to say something about you’d know if I was fucking with you, but that seems so cliché and expected,” Peter says. He pushes his knee against Stiles’ smiling to himself when the boy doesn’t move away.

“So… what’s your idea of a date?”

“I’m thinking dinner and maybe afterwards, since you’re of age, we could go someplace for an after dinner drink? Maybe with some music or something?” Peter says, letting himself look at Stiles. He’s smiling and his scent is sweet, that scent that’s attracted Peter for years.

“After dinner drink? Like at Jungle or something, dance like sluts?” Stiles says, and Peter’s hit with a wave of unexpected lust.

“I’ve been known to be less than appropriate on the dance floor, but frankly, darling, I’ve seen you dance and it looks a bit like someone who’s being electrocuted. But I’m willing if you are,” he says, trying to keep from smiling too too much.

“Rude,” Stiles answers, but knocks his leg against Peter’s. “So today’s Wednesday and Friday’s coming up. That seems like a good date night. You want to pick me up from my house and do it right?”

“Eight o’clock right?” Peter asks. “We won’t go anywhere too fancy, but try not to look homeless, please?”

“Are you sure you want to date me?” Stiles asks, but he nudges Peter with his shoulder and his scent is warm and full of the vanilla scent that Peter associates with his happiness.

“Absolutely,” he says. It might be risky, but he nudges Stiles’ temple with his nose, taking in his scent and when Stiles tilts his head, showing his throat, Peter’s inner wolf rolls over showing his belly. This boy can own him and Peter won’t care.

“Finally!” They hear from Isaac outside the door.

“The stink was getting unbearable,” Erica answers.

“Stupid, stupid idiots. Let’s go get our nails done,” comes from Lydia.

“You’re the worst pack ever,” Derek says and they can hear the elevator start to go downstairs.

“Eight on Friday?” Stiles asks again. “That’s a long way away.” He turns and brushes his lips against Peter’s. “I’m looking forward to it.”

Peter kisses him back, gently, politely. “Worth the wait,” he says.  
 


End file.
